Must Be Fate
by otterwarrior16
Summary: Will thinks about betrayal. OneShot


**Authors note: **_okay, so I wrote this only a bit after the first few episodes, so I was just kinda guessing about how Will was feeling. I've finally decided it's a one-shot, because I'm completely at a loss of what to write next..._

Must be fate…

Must be fate…

It definitely was not fate.

"Hey, Will, did ya see that?"

I looked up from blankly staring at my book, trying to find out who had been talking. Jay was looking at me, so I guessed it was him.

"What?"

"I just scored on Tyler! Miracle, eh?" He laughed before going back to the videogame. I grinned, gazing at the back of their heads, almost ashamed of what I was going to do…almost.

And there I went falling into my thoughts again. I knew I did that much too often, as Jay often informed me, while Tyler only did occasionally. I wasn't really scared…no, that didn't really fit, it was more tension.

Betrayal was always at the center of my thoughts, and the center of what I did. This was all betrayal.

"Will?"

My head jerked up from staring at the book. The TV was off and they were both putting on jackets. Jay looked a bit concerned at my reaction, but I ignored it, looking up expectantly.

"We're gonna go eat out with Nell and Kim. You want to come?"

"Nah, I'm gonna get some work done," I said, regaining my fake smile and closing my book with as much confidence as "Will Traveler" would have. Jay shrugged.

"Kay, we'll see you later."

Once they left, I went up to my room; closing the door and sinking down upon my bed, letting my thoughts wander.

You get two years to become best friends with them, two years to betray them, two years to gain their trust, two years to pretend you're someone else, two years to escape identity.

Stupid, stupid me. The road trip was in three months, and most of it had already been set up, everything was ready, but I don't know if I was. It still made me shudder when I read those emails I got every week.

Flipping open my lap-top, I typed in my password and waited for it to load, closing the pop-ups absentmindedly.

'You have 3 new messages.'

I felt fear then, or dread…wasn't sure which. Clicking the button, I noticed my hand had trouble listening to me. I clicked twice to make sure and leaned back on my bed frame, eyes scanning the messages.

Kim Doherty Pictures-here are the pics from last week. Tell me if you get…May 2

Yale Newsletter Hello Students-News and notes have been moved to…May 2

Traveler (No subject)-Better get your act together, Traveler, you know…May 2

My pace quickened as my eyes fell upon it; that cursed one. I scrolled up and clicked on Kim's email, running through the pictures. None of me. Good, I'd hid enough. I ignored the second one, just as always and slowly opened the third.

Better get your act together, Traveler, you know what happens if you don't. We saw the foot print you left for them, any more clues and you're a dead man. Accidents happen.

There was no underscore, not that I expected one. There never was one anyway. I'd have to put another foot print there before we leave, just in case. With a sigh, I deleted it and the newsletter, telling myself to reply to Kim later.

The clock on the wall said 8:09, which meant Jay and Tyler had been gone nearly an hour. Had it really taken me that long to do my email? I must've been thinking.

Shutting off my computer I got up and trudged down the stairs to search through the fridge for something to eat. The milk was bad, the deli meat was covered in mold and there was a huge orange juice spill. What a surprise. Why did it always end up being me cleaning the fridge?

After removing all the disgusting objects from the refrigerator, I dropped onto the sofa and spooned up some of my dry cereal while reading my book from before 'Chemicals and Their Reactions'.

Must be fate…

Darn it! Why did those three words always make it into my head while I tried to read? I knew the answer to that immediately. Because it never was fate, it was never an accident. It was all on purpose, all on purpose, my entire fault.

I slammed my fist down onto the book, breathing heavily and nearly spilling my cereal. No time to be thinking of that now. I'd done my best, given them hints, but I'd never told them, and that's what tore at me the most; I knew.

The door opened, startling me so much I nearly leaped off the couch. I easily regained my cool and scooped up some cereal, eyes going over the sentences in record speed. Kim and Nell had come home with them, judging by the female giggles coming from the other room. Jay and Tyler always teased me for not having a girl friend, but I couldn't bear to have one and lie to her all the time. It was bad enough I had to do that to my friends.

"Will, where you at?" That was Tyler.

"Here," I called, shutting my book and peeking over the top of the sofa. The four came into the room and sat down on the various chairs scattered across the room.

"We brought you leftover's," Jay said, twirling some of Kim's hair in his fingers. I smiled…no, Will Traveler smiled.

"I've got cereal, thanks anyway. I had to clean up the disgusting thing you guys call a fridge. I swear there was year old milk in there," I joked, leaning against a pillow and smirking at them.

Must be fate…

This was not fate…not at all.


End file.
